Problemas tecnicos
by skynight1215
Summary: Fazbear crea 4 nuevos animatronicos pero hay algo que sale mal ahora Golden, Puppet,Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy tendran que cuidar a unos pequeños robots traviesos del desastre que puede destruir su vidas
1. Bienvenidas

Problemas técnicos

**HOLA LECTORES DEL MUNDO HOY LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA EN EL JUEGO 1 NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY HACIENDO ES MAS UNA HISTORIA MAS COMO LAS QUE HACEN ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 1

**NARRADOR: **Empezamos en un día como cualquier otro, el dueño del local que se llamaba Fazbear había ganado mucho dinero hablamos como de 10´000, reparo al animatronico faltante de mejorar al cual llamaban los niños Foxy

-Muy bien señores quiero que reparen a este zorro para ponerlo en marcha y de paso hagan cuatro mas pero solo quiero que manden dos para una pruebas- Decía Fazbear con orgullo

-De que sexo señor- Dijo uno de los trabajadores

-Yo escribiré los datos no se preocupe- Dijo Fazbear, agarro papel y un lápiz escribió los datos y nombres de los nuevos animatronicos

La hoja decía

_ANIMATRONICO 1° _

_Cristal, femenina, forma de un zorro pirata pero educativa para los niños, color blanco, banda de color roja garfio, ojos morados_

_ANIMATRONICO 2°_

_Violeta, femenina, forma de un conejo rockero pero educativa para los niños, color lila, con un moño en la cabeza, ojos verdes_

-Okay jefe estarán listos en la noche nos vemos a esa hora- Dijo el representante de los trabajadores

-Bien Mike los recibirá- Dijo Fazbear

Cuando los trabajadores se llevaron a Foxy se le cayó la nota y no recordaban lo que habían pedido así que hicieron lo que les dio la gana.

En la noche llego un hombre entro al restaurante donde se encontró con Fazbear

-Hola Mike necesito que desempaques esas tres cajas hay 2 animatronicos nuevos y el zorro, también necesito que los prendas- Dijo Fazbear

-Claro Jefe- Dijo el guardia llamado Mike

-Bueno aquí están las llaves-Fazbear entrego las llaves del local y se fue a su carro

-Hola chicos- Grito Mike haciendo que tres animatronicos vinieran corriendo uno era un oso café él se llamaba Freddy, otro era un conejo morado se llamaba Bonnie y una era pollo amarillo ella se llamaba Chica

-Hola Mikey- Dijo Chica

-Que hay Michael- Dijo Bonnie chocando la mano con Mike

-Hola Mike- Dijo Freddy

-Hola de nuevo, me ayudarían con...- Interrumpieron a Mike

-Espera y Foxy- Dijo Chica volteándose en la cueva

-Está en esa caja lo repararon- Dijo Mike con una sonrisa -Y tienen nuevos compañeros de trabajo- abrió una de las cajas donde salía una zorrita roja parecida a Foxy pero esta era femenina, sin su parche tenía una espada de madera en su cintura y era pequeña

-Foxy?- Dijo Bonnie entre risas

Mike prendió el animatronico con un botón que tiene en la espalda se prendieron sus ojos de color esmeralda ella corrió detrás de una caja

-Wow pequeña no te asustes- Dijo Mike agachándose a su tamaño

-No puedo hablar con desconocidos- Dijo la zorrita ocultándose detrás de otra de las cajas

-Bien supongo que conocerás ah Foxy- Dijo Mike agarrando la palanca y abrió otra de las cajas donde estaba Foxy

-Si lo conozco el es el capitán del barco- Dijo la zorrita mostrándose a lado de la caja

-Si el mismo, nosotros somos sus amigos, mira lo voy a prender está bien?- Dijo Mike, ella asintió, Mike sonrió y prendió a Foxy

-Ahí ****** tanto solo para coser el traje- se quejaba Foxy

-Jeje cálmate Foxy porque tienes una pequeña marinera- Mike apunto a la zorrita

-Hola pequeña soy Foxy y tu eres?- Dijo Foxy agachándose

-Soy Cristal- Dijo la zorrita revelando su nombre

-Bueno marinera ellos son mis amigos el oso de allá se llama Freddy- Dijo Foxy señalando a Freddy

-Hola Cristal bienvenida a la familia- Dijo Freddy

-Él es el conejo mas irritable que puedas conocer Bonnie- Dijo Foxy señalando a Bonnie

-Mucho gusto.. espera que?! yo no soy irritable- Dijo Bonnie cruzando los brazos, se rio cristal

-Ella es Chica la cocinera del local hace deliciosa comida- Dijo Foxy señalando a Chica

-No te preocupes cariño si me pides algún platillo será el mejor de tu vida- Dijo Chica con una sonrisa

-Y el es Mike el guardia se supone que nos cuida- Dijo Foxy con una sonrisa irónica

-Jajá que gracioso- Dijo Mike con sarcasmo abriendo la ultima caja

Había una conejita azul con un moño arriba de color rojo Mike prendió el conejo sus ojos eran violeta

-Hola soy Nian- Dijo la conejita

-Hola- Dijeron a la vez** (Volvieron a presentarse es que me da flojera volver a escribirlo)**

-Bien supongo que debemos a recorrer el lugar para que ellas se acoplen en lo que haremos en futuros proyectos- Dijo Freddy

-Tienes razón Freddo ahí que mostrarles el lugar- Dijo Bonnie abrazando a Freddy como si fueran borrachos

-No me llames Freddo- Dijo Freddy cuando se alejo de Bonnie -A demás tú tienes una pequeña tu- Se reía Freddy

-Cállate que ya tengo mucho con Chica y ahorra hacen a unas niñas pequeñas voy a perder la cabeza- Se quejo Bonnie

-Oye no seas grosero las dos te escucharon- Dijo Chica empujando a Bonnie

-Ya lose lo hice intencional- Dijo Bonnie

-Bueno me voy a llevar a Cristal para que vea la cueva- Dijo Foxy algo nervioso

-Claro supongo que estará en tu cueva nos vemos luego Foxy- Dijo Mike notando el nerviosismo de Foxy

Foxy se fue con Cristal en la cueva

-Pues marinera supongo que vamos a estar juntos en el show- Dijo Foxy algo distraído

-Disculpe Capitán Foxy usted está muy distraído usted oculta algo?- Dijo Cristal

-Bueno si prometes no contarlo a nadie te lo diré?- Dijo Foxy

-Pues lo prometo- Dijo Cristal alzando el meñique Foxy rio un poco y le dio su meñique

-Lo que pasa es que yo creo que tengo un pequeño flechazo con Chica pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo- Dijo Foxy un poco desanimado

-Pues yo no soy de románticas ni nada de eso supongo que solo trate de ser usted mismo- Dijo sonriendo Cristal

**FIN DEL CAPITULO espero que les gusta la nueva historia esta son mis palabras emotivas no subiré la otra historia hasta que suficientes respondan las preguntas si no conocen la otra historia se llama SEGUNDA VIDA FNAF los personajes no son míos son de Scott Cawton bueno los 4 que aparecerán si son míos espero que les guste la idea que estoy haciendo nos seguimos viendo bueno leyendo adios!**


	2. Otros 2 amigos

Problemas técnicos

**HOLA LECTORES DEL MUNDO HOY LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE TIENE LA HISTORIA **

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPITULO**

Capitulo 2

Mientras que con el grupito de Mike

-Mira supongo que aquí darás conciertos con nosotros- Dijo Bonnie agarrando la guitarra haciendo unas notas

-Puedo intentarlo- Dijo Nian

-Claro aquí tienes pero recuerda no te enfades si no lo logras- Dijo Bonnie entregando su guitarra

Nian se rio un poco, se acomodo la guitarra y empezó a tocarla como si fuera una estrella de rock, Bonnie se quedo con la boca abierta mientras que los otros estaban aplaudiendo a la pequeña

-Guau toda una guitarrista- Dijo Mike

-Gracias publico mío- Dijo Nian inclinándose dando reverencia

Desde lejos se veía un oso dorado que igual aplaudía

-Oh hola Golden- Dijo Freddy -Mira debes conocerlo él es Golden mi hermano- Dijo Freddy empujando a Nian

-Hola pequeña como dijo Freddy yo soy Golden cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Golden extendiendo la mano

-Soy Nian mucho gusto- Dijo Nian mientras extendió su mano haciendo un apretón de manos

-Bienvenida a la familia- Dijo Golden

-Gracias- Dijo Nian feliz

-Oye Golden y Puppet- Dijo Mike algo nervioso

-Hola Mike^-^- Dijo una marioneta detrás de Mike haciendo que salte del susto **(Puppet es una dama por si tienen cualquier duda)**

-***** Puppet no hagas eso, algún día me darás un infarto- Dijo Mike sobresaltado

-Lo siento no fue mi intención- Dijo Puppet con un tono burlón

-Hola soy Nian- Dijo Nian riéndose de la escena que paso

-Hola Nian yo soy Puppet mira aquí tienes un regalo de bienvenida- Puppet le dio una caja grande envuelta de color azul aquea

-Aaah ahí gracias- Dijo Nian agarrando la caja

\- Que esperas ábrela- Dijo Puppet, Nian abrió su regalo era una guitarra piano como mas se le dicen Keyboard o teclado, Nian grito de la emoción por su nuevo regalo

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, graciaaaasss- Dijo Nian abrazando a Puppet

-De nada cariño solo tómalo como un pequeño detallito- Dijo Puppet

-Momento donde conseguiste la guitarra- Dijo Mike mirando sospechosa a Puppet

-Ahí Mikey un mago no revela sus secretos- Dijo Puppet con una sonrisa

-Si claro dime que no agarraste mi computadora otra vez- Dijo Mike desconfiando de Puppet

-Que no- Dijo Puppet

-Bueno mas te vale porque si no...- Mike fue interrumpido por Bonnie

-Te daré un beso- Dijo Bonnie imitando a Mike

Mike se le quedo viendo con una mirada asesina

En ese momento venían Foxy y Cristal

-Hola chicos que han estado haciendo- Dijo Foxy dirigiéndose a Puppet y Golden, Mientras Cristal estaba atrás de Foxy escondiéndose

-Hola pequeña yo soy Golden hermano mayor de Freddy- Dijo Golden agachándose a su tamaño

-Soy Cristal- Dijo Cristal abrazando la pierna de Foxy

-Hola Cristal soy Puppet supongo que tienes miedo, que tal un regalo para que te sientas siempre en casa- Puppet le dio una pequeña caja de color roja

-Gracias- Dijo Cristal aun atrás del zorro

-Ábrelo pequeña- Dijo Puppet

Cristal abrió la pequeña caja, dentro de esta había un medallón cuando la abría tenía una canción relajante y en la parte de arriba del medallón estaban todos ellos en foto incluyendo a Mike

-Gracias- abrazo a Puppet muy feliz

-No hay de que Cristal- Dijo Puppet

-Es enserio donde consigues estos regalos- Dijo Mike

-Ahí, yo los hago en partes y servicios- Dijo Puppet cansada por las preguntas de Mike

-Bien me cayó- Dijo Mike agachando la cabeza y levantando las manos

-Mira son las 6 te tienes que ir vámonos chicos a sus lugares- Dijo Puppet enojada

-Otra vez te enojaste conmigo- Dijo Mike ignorando las timbradas del reloj

-Tu jefe a de estar en la puerta ve ábrele- Dijo Puppet alejándose de el

-Oh mira vamos no te enojes conmigo, voy a acomodar a las niñas luego hablaremos de esto- Dijo Mike yendo con las niñas -Vamos niñas a la entrada para que las vea el jefe solo finjan que dan un show con niños si- Dijo Mike ya en la puerta, ambas asintieron

-Okay aquí vamos- Mike abrió la puerta donde estaba Fazbear

-Hola Mike como estuvo la noche?- Dijo Fazbear

-Muy bien Sr. Fazbear por cierto su encargo esta aquí pero Foxy está en su cueva- Dijo Mike señalando a las 2 animatronicos pequeños

-Espera estos no son los que yo pedí- Dijo Fazbear molesto

-Pues es la misma caja con la que me entrego para prenderlas y si funcionan- Dijo Mike

-Bueno veamos cómo funcionan- Dijo Fazbear

Mike disque las prendió

-Yargg vamos niños a una aventura sin igual con nuestro capitán Foxy- Comenzó Cristal

-Niños vamos a rockear y divertirnos con unas notas musicales geniales- Finalizo Nian

-Bien supongo que pediré los otros 2 mañana puedes ponerlas en sus respectivos lugares- Dijo Fazbear contento con los resultados

-Claro jefe- Dijo Mike llevando a las 2 animatronicos en sus lugares y se fue a su coche directo a su casa

Fazbear preparo las cosas y escribió en la compu a los trabajadores para hacer los 2 animatronicos como los que trajeron.

Uno era un perico masculino con un babero que decía let´s celebrate de color verde ojos azules

El otro era un oso panda con un moño rosa ojos de color morado

Llego la hora de abrir, en ese instante vinieron los niños pequeños con sus padres

-Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear un lugar donde tus fantasías se vuelven realidad- Dijo Freddy con una sonrisa

-Hola niños tenemos unas buenas noticias- Dijo Chica alegremente

-Qué es?!- Decían los niños en coro

-Pues la cueva pirata vuelve a funcionar-Dijo Bonnie señalando la cueva de Foxy

-YEY!- Gritaban los niños **(Como cuando pasas la noche)**

-Y también les tenemos otra sorpresa- Dijo Chica dulcemente

-Que cosa?- Gritaron los niños felices

-Tenemos nuevos amigos- Dijo Bonnie moviéndose a lado donde estaba Nian

-Wau!- Gritaron los niños **(Parecen ellos los robots XD)**

-Hola niños soy Nian espero que podamos llevarnos bien- Dijo Nian saludando

-Bueno empecemos a rockear este lugar- Dijo Bonnie agarrando su guitarra

-Claro buena idea Bonnie- Dijo Freddy agarrando su micrófono

Mientras que en la cueva

Cristal los escuchaba cantar, mientras que Foxy se asomaba debes en cuando **(Ustedes ya saben por quién ;) )**

-Capitán?- Dijo Cristal algo nerviosa

-No me digas capitán solo llámame Foxy me haces sentir como si fuera la autoridad- Dijo Foxy riéndose

-Bueno Foxy crees que le guste a los niños?- Dijo Cristal

-Claro que si eres muy linda para que no te tomen en cuenta- Dijo Foxy sonriéndole

-Bueno si tu lo dices- Dijo Cristal sonriendo

Foxy se asomo de nuevo y vio que los niños venían hacia ellos

-Bueno lo vas averiguar en unos momentos, ponte a lado de mi Okay?- Dijo Foxy Cristal corrió hacia él y se abrieron las cortinas

-Hola marineros bienvenidos a la cueva del pirata donde tendremos millones de aventuras conmigo "EL CAPITAN FOXY", junto nuestra compañera de alta mar Cristal- Dijo Foxy con su acento pirata

-Yargg marineros vamos a tener millones de aventuras y los que no obedezcan las reglas de seguridad caminaran en la plancha- Dijo Cristal mientras sacaba su espada de madera

Y así paso el día Fazbear gano demasiado dinero

Mientras tanto en la noche llego Mike para el turno nocturno

-Hola jefe como le fue con los nuevos animatronicos?- Dijo Mike imaginándose la respuesta

-Muy bien Mike de hecho ya llegaron los otros dos animatronicos puedes abrirlos otra vez- Dijo Fazbear subiendo al coche

-Si claro- Dijo Mike entro al restaurante

-Hola chicos- Mike grito a todo pulmón

-Hola Mike- Dijo Golden que estaba en la entrada

-***** otro que es igual de escurridizo- Dijo Mike agarrándose el pecho

-Jeje lo siento- Dijo Golden - los demás se van a tomar un pequeño descanso no se pueden ni mover por tanto niño que había- Dijo mientras reía un poco

-Bueno voy abrir las cajas me ayudas Goldie- Dijo Mike

-Claro- Golden agarro una palanca y abrió una de esas cajas donde estaba un perico

Mike abrió la otra donde estaba un panda los prendió a los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Hola- dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 nuevos animatronicos

-Hola soy Mike y el es Golden, ustedes son?- Dijo Mike

-Yo soy Lex- Dijo el perico

-Yo soy Pandy- Dijo la panda **(Que original lose) **

-Quieren conocer a la banda- Dijo Golden feliz

-Si- Gritaron en coro

Fueron con los demás que estaban en el escenario

-Hola chicos- Dijo Mike -Llegaron 2 animatronicos mas- Dijo Mike cuando se asomaron los niños

**(Se presentaron los 2 animatronicos y los otros)**

-Qué tal si vamos de paseo por el lugar- Dijo Nian

-Claro vamos- Dijo Lex

-Bien niños pero vallan con cuidado- Dijo Puppet -esperen antes que se vallan tengan sus regalos- Puppet le dio uno a Lex de color verde y a Pandy uno morado

-Gracias- Dijeron ambos

Cuando los 2 abrieron uno que era de Lex era un Cupcake y el de Pandy era una caja de música

-Me alegro que le haya gustado- Dijo Puppet con una sonrisa -Pero recuerden no ir al sótano es peligroso- Dijo Puppet con un tono de preocupación

-Si claro- Dijeron todos y fueron a pasear

**Fin del capitulo **

**Espero que les haya gustado sigo diciendo que los 4 enanitos que salen son de mi propiedad y los otros son de Scott Cawton nos seguimos leyendo hasta la proxima**


	3. Que hay en el sotano?

Problemas técnicos

**HOLA LECTORES DEL MUNDO HOY LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SEE YOU LATER**

Capitulo 3

Los 4 niños se paseaban en el lugar platicando hasta que llegaron a partes y servicios

-Aquí se quedan Golden y Puppet- Dijo Nian abriendo la puerta donde habían cabezas de Bonnie Freddy y Chica

-y que hay ahí?- Pregunto Lex apuntando una puerta en la habitación

-Pues supongo que es el sótano- Dijo Cristal

-Vamos a ver- Dijo Pandy

-No, Puppet dijo que es peligroso- Dijo Cristal

-Ooo vamos no seas miedosa- Dijo Lex en tono burlón

-No soy miedosa- Dijo Cristal enfada

-Vamos gallinita vamos a echar un vistazo- Dijo Lex riéndose de Cristal

-Yo no soy una gallina, tu eres la gallina- Dijo Cristal cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno si no lo eres vamos al sótano- Dijo Lex en tono desafiante

-Am chicos- Dijo Pandy tratando interrumpir la pelea

-Pues bien vamos al sótano pero si ocupas ayuda no cuentes conmigo- Dijo Cristal en un tono molesto

-No la necesitare- Dijo Lex en tono burlón

-Bueno supongo que iremos al sótano- Dijo Nian abriendo la puerta estaba oscuro

Primero bajo Lex luego Cristal después Pandy y al último Nian cuando bajaron había un encendedor, Nian estiro su mano y lo encendió.

-Que es eso?- Dijo Pandy a punto un conejo dorado

-Supongo que es un robot olvidado- Dijo Nian

-Sí, hay que prenderlo- Dijo Lex alzando el puño -Cristal harías los honores- Dijo en tono burlón

-No- Cristal se dio la vuelta cruzada de brazos

-O que pasa tienes miedo, no se supone que eres una pirata qué pensaría Foxy si te ve que eres una cobarde- Dijo Lex riéndose

Cristal le dio una cachetada

-No soy cobarde!- Dijo Cristal furiosa

-Entonces préndelo- Dijo Lex sobándose la mejilla

Cristal furiosa prendió el robot para que se callara Lex

-Listo ves no funciona- Dijo Cristal enfadada

De repente se encendió el conejo

Mientras que con los "adultos"

-Oye Puppet ya me perdonas- Dijo Mike con algo de esperanza en su voz

-Bueno..- Puppet pensó unos momentos- Okay- dijo Puppet guiñando el ojo

-Ahora... qué hacemos?- Dijo Bonnie sentándose en una silla

-PIZZAS!- Dijo Chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Todos gritaron un gran SI!

-Voy a prepararlas me ayudas Foxy- Dijo Chica algo colorada

Foxy volteo a ver a todos lados y al final dijo -Yo-

-Si tu tontito vamos- Dijo Chica jalando a Foxy

-Si ya voy- Dijo Foxy tratando de no chocar con las mesas

-Je espero que no se quemen las pizzas como la otra vez- Dijo Bonnie en tono burlón

-Que les parece si llamamos a los niños de seguro les gustara comer un poco de pizza- Dijo Mike

-Claro yo los busco- Dijo Golden pero de repente se escucho un grito que provenía del sótano

-Son los niños- Dijo Puppet aterrada

-Mike quédate aquí con Puppet hay algo aquí que te podría matar si te ve- Dijo Freddy

-Le aviso a Chica y Foxy?- Dijo Mike

-No aun no- Contesto Bonnie

Golden, Freddy y Bonnie fueron corriendo al sótano volvió a estar oscuro el sótano

-Niños- Grito Bonnie

-Bonnie?- Dijo Nian asustada

-Nian? donde están?- Dijo Bonnie gritando

-Aquí abajo- Dijo Nian

Golden trato de encender el apagador pero no funcionaba

-Alguien mas esta con ustedes- Dijo Golden un tono alarmado

No hubo respuesta

-Freddy tienes una linterna- Dijo Golden

-Creo que..- Busco uno de los bolsillos- Si!

Freddy alumbro la sala no había nadie

-Niños- Dijo Freddy alumbrando todos los lados

-Freddy cuidado!- Grito Bonnie

Detrás de Freddy había una sombra parecida a Bonnie pero más grande

-*****- Dijo Freddy al voltear y verlo

Bonnie agarra una palanca del piso y le pega al conejo que lo voltea a ver

-Creo que hay que correr?- Dijo Bonnie asustado por la mirada penetrante del conejo

Golden hizo un movimiento rápido y apago al conejo que cayó al suelo en ese instante

-Gracias Goldie- Dijo Bonnie

-No hay problema- Dijo Golden

-Ahí rayos si esa cosa se reactiva estamos muertos- Dijo Freddy alumbrando el cuerpo del conejo

-Si lo sé- Dijo Bonnie buscando a los niños

-Niños! ya no hay peligro salgan donde quiera que estén- Dijo Golden y no tardo de tener a Cristal abrazándolo

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no quise ir al sótano y prender al robot, fue para demostrar que si soy valiente- Dijo Cristal mientras lloraba

-Ya no te preocupes, a veces es normal tener miedo- Dijo Golden abrazándola

-Bonnie sentimos haberte desobedecido, solo queríamos aventura- Dijo Nian apenada

-No se preocupen pero a la próxima obedezcan ok?- Dijo Bonnie

-Donde está Foxy?- Dijo Cristal aun abrazando a Golden

-Está en la cocina- Dijo Golden

-Puedo ir con él?- Dijo Cristal

-Si claro quieres que te acompañe?- Dijo Golden

-No yo voy sola- Dijo Cristal subiendo las escaleras

-Solo no se lo mencionen a Foxy o a Chica o si no nos matan a los 3 por no cerrar la puerta- Dijo Freddy

-Okay- Dijeron todos menos Cristal que ya se habían ido

Todos se fueron a las mesas donde estaban Puppet y Mike

-Que les paso están bien?- Dijo Puppet parándose de la mesa

-Si estamos bien- Dijo Nian

-Uf me alegra, por favor no vuelvan a ir ahí- Dijo Puppet

-Okay- Dijeron todos

-Y Cristal?- Dijo Puppet asustada

-Me pregunto dónde estaba Foxy así que le dije donde estaba- Dijo Golden

-Oh está bien- Dijo Puppet

-Pero que era esa cosa- Dijo Pandy

-Bueno no queremos preocuparlos... aun- Dijo Freddy

-Oh ok- Dijo Nian

-Y tú debes disculparte con alguien- Dijo Freddy viendo a Lex

-Que! yo porque- Dijo cruzando de brazos

-Porque tú la andabas molestando- Dijo Nian

-Arg ok ya voy- Dijo Lex

Mientras en la cocina

-Foxy me pasas los platos que están al lado de la harina allá- Chica apunto en la lacena

-Claro- Se subió a una silla ya que los platos estaban en lugar alto era más alto que el **(Bueno según en los videos es enano XD pero lo pongo medio para no ser gacha con él) **pero apareció Cristal

-Hola- Cristal asusto a Foxy haciéndolo que se cayera con todo y harina cubriendo su cuerpo, al ver esto ambas chicas rieron

-Jajá muy gracioso verdad- Dijo Foxy quitándose la harina del cuerpo

-Un poco, si- Dijo Chica riéndose

-A con que si eh- Foxy agarro un puño de harina y se la lanzo en la cara a Chica -Eso sí es gracioso- Se estaba muriendo de risa

-Hey en la cara no- Agarra sigilosamente un espray **(De esos que mojas a los gatos) **y lo mojo todo

Cristal agarro la harina le aventó un puño de harina a Foxy

-Eso que 2 contra 1- Dijo Foxy cubriéndose de las 2 animatronicos jugando contra Foxy

-Wow espera la pizza se va quemar- Dijo Chica sacándola del horno

-Si ya para Foxy- Dijo Cristal sacando los platos

-Pero yo no lo empecé yo.. bueno tal vez si pero no lo termine yo- Dijo Foxy limpiándose la cara con un trapo

-Si lo sé- Dijo Cristal quitándose la harina de su cuerpo

-Y que haces aquí Cristal pensé que darían una vuelta por el lugar- Dijo Chica dejando la pizza en la caja

-Pues digamos ocurrió algo desastroso- Dijo Cristal bajando la cabeza

-Que ocurrió?- Dijo Foxy confundido

-Pues..- Cristal le conto todo lo que había pasado

-Estos idiotas no cerraron la puerta- Grito con rabia Foxy

-Sí pero también tuvimos la culpa lo siento- Dijo Cristal -Pero que era esa cosa- Dijo Cristal

-Okay te lo contare- Dijo Chica sentándose a lado de Foxy

**Chica: **Hace 5 meses estaba abandonada la pizzería nosotros solo platicábamos no habían shows pero un día entro alguien Freddy fue ver quien era pero no volvió, Bonnie fue a buscarlo tampoco volvió, yo fui a buscarlos ignorando a Foxy que decía que no fuera un grave error al no hacerle caso, cuando los encontré estaban destruidos no tenían sus brazos o piernas y me ataco aquel hombre morado

**Foxy:** Yo fui a buscarlos para encontrarlos en el suelo destruidos me arrepentí en ese instante no haberlos buscado antes volteé a ver aquel hombre morado mirándome con un martillo iba atacarlo pero algo me detenía no podía avanzar asía él, pensé que era un espejo así que me di media vuelta para buscar otra forma pero me desarmo

**Chica: **Bueno después de eso volvimos pero no éramos robots si no almas nuestras almas somos los 4 niños muertos con Golden somos 5 perseguimos ase hombre asía la sala que no podíamos entrar antes había un conejo dorado que sería el que tu viste

**Foxy:** Nos pusimos alrededor para que no escapara en ese momento se asusto nos dimos cuenta que él era el asesino en ese momento apareció Golden al parecer se asusto el doble de lo que los asustamos corría por todos lados hasta que decidió esconderse en el conejo pero algo salió mal los resortes perforaron su cuerpo y murió nuestras almas se liberaron pero no nos quisimos ir aun queríamos quedarnos un poco mas aunque sea solo en almas hasta que reparan nuestros cuerpos así que por eso aun estamos aquí

**Chica: **Pero el asesino tampoco se fue vive ahora en el conejo así que lo mantenemos apagado porque si no volverá a liquidarnos

-Eso es muy feo prometo que no volveré ir allí- Dijo Cristal

-Me alegra marinera- Dijo Foxy esbozando una sonrisa

-Bueno vamos a darles las pizzas a esos glotones- Dijo Chica agarrando las cajas

**Fin del capitulo **

**Guau no creí que sería tan largo el capitulo mi cerebro va explotar espero que les guste nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo sayonara **

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU OPINIÓN y también ya va salir FNAF 4 pero 31 de octubre si no están enterados vean la pagina de Scott Cawthon**


	4. El despertar de Springtrap

Problemas técnicos

**HOLA LECTORES DEL MUNDO HOY LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA PORQUE ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIRLA FOR YOU WELL SEE YOU LATER**

Capitulo 4

La bolita vio las 2 cajas de pizza acercarse corrieron a sentarse

-Queremos pizza, Queremos pizza, Queremos Pizza!- Repetían sin cesar los hambrientos animatronicos

-Antes de nada necesito hablar con ustedes 3- Dijo Foxy disimulando una sonrisa

-Claro- Dijo Bonnie

-Pero no aquí en partes y servicios- Dijo Foxy dejando 1 caja de pizza en la caja

-Bueno vamos Golden- Dijo Freddy jalando a Golden

-Ok voy- Dijo Golden levantándose de la mesa

Se fueron a partes y servicios

-Oye Cristal- Dijo Lex tocándole el hombro

-Si- Dijo Cristal esperando lo que iba decir

-Lo siento por haberte molestado por que eras cobarde lo cual no eres me perdonas?- Dijo Lex agachando la cabeza

-Si claro no soy rencorosa- Dijo Cristal Feliz

-Bueno ahora que han hecho las paces comamos- Dijo Mike hambriento

-Espera hasta que vengan los muchachos- Dijo Puppet quitándole la pizza a Mike

-Bien- Dijo Mike encimándose sobre su mano

-Ahí viene Golden- Dijo Chica

-Hola ya volví me salve de una paliza que le van a dar a Bonnie por no cerrar la puerta del sótano- Dijo Golden

-Y Freddy?- Pregunto Puppet

-Se hizo el inocente y ahora solo va a "golpear a Bonnie"- Dijo Golden apuntando la puerta

-Uf yo voy- Dijo Chica

Chica trajo de las orejas a Foxy, Freddy y Bonnie, y los sentó en la mesa

-Hey dolió- Dijo Foxy sobándose la oreja

-Por qué no se comportan como adultos- Dijo Chica riéndose de Foxy

-Somos niños- Dijo Bonnie sobándose la cara

-Sí pero se supone que deben dar ejemplo a los niños- Dijo Chica acomodando los platos

-Tú y tu responsabilidad no seas una aguafiestas Chica solo disfruta la noche- Dijo Freddy agarrando una rebanada de pizza

-Eh respeto a la señorita- Dijo Foxy causando la atención de todos

-Am Foxy se te salió algo vergonzoso- Dijo Cristal en el oído de Foxy

Foxy se puso rojo a darse cuenta pero la suerte para él y mala para Mike dio la alarma de las 6 am

-Que no me eh comido mi pizza- Dijo Mike quejándose

-No te preocupes regresando sirvo mas- Dijo Chica guardando los platos

-Bueno luego nos vemos ah y ustedes deben actuar como si no estuvieran activados- Dijo Mike agarrando su sudadera

-Porque?- Dijo Pandy

-Porque causaría gran escándalo en la pizzería y vendrían científicos y los desmantelarían- Dijo Mike en tono aterrador

-Bueno- Dijo Lex

Todos fueron a sus lugares Mike se fue de la pizzería donde se topo con Fazbear

-Hola jefe como durmió?- Dijo Mike

-Bien y a ti como te fue en la noche?- Dijo Fazbear

-Bastante tranquila- Dijo Mike subiendo a su coche -Que tenga un buen día jefe-

-Claro que tengas un buen día- Dijo Fazbear

Al paso de las horas Fazbear abrió el restaurante un montón de niños vinieron los animatronicos presentaron a los dos nuevos integrantes en la pizzería todos gritaban de la emoción

Mientras que Golden y Puppet

-Hasta acá se escucha su emoción- Dijo Golden sentado en la mesa

-Si realmente extraño sus sonrisas- Dijo Puppet con una sonrisa calmada y nostálgica

-Créeme es mejor así le daríamos miedo a los niños realmente prefiero que mi hermano haga los conciertos que yo mismo además- Dijo mientras la volteo a ver- Creo que eh perdido el toque- Dijo riendo Golden

-Ay no digas eso aun tienes una buena voz pero simplemente algo gastada- Dijo Puppet esbozando una sonrisa

-Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo Golden

-Siempre eh tenido ...- Puppet fue interrumpida por un grito extraño que provenía del sótano**(Tipo grito del tres el gauge que no lo sé hacer)**

Rompió la puerta estrellándose con Golden y Puppet dejándolos inconscientes el conejo dorado rompió la puerta de partes y servicios dando un susto ah los niños

-Que se escapo como se prendió- Pensaba Freddy

Los padres corrieron hacia sus niños, Bonnie ayudo a los padres pero más bien recibía gritos de los padres, el conejo dorado agarro a un animatronico que era Chica la levanto al aire asegurándose que alguien viera lo que estaba pasando y la aventó con tanta brutalidad que casi rompía la pared, Foxy alcanzo ver esto último y un estallo de ira se encimo al conejo pero algo lo detuvo eran los guardias apagaron a todos los animatronicos y cerraron el lugar temprano.

En la noche cuando era el turno de Mike vio que había un aviso pegado que decía

_Clausurado_

_Causa: Robots defectuosos_

_No volverá abrir sus puertas hasta que pague las demandas de los padres_

-Ay no que hicieron estos niños- Mike entro por una de las puertas de atrás y vio que no estaban los animatronicos en los escenarios si no en partes y servicios

-Chicos están encendidos- Dijo Mike moviendo un poco a Freddy los encendió todos menos el conejo- Chicos que ah pasado porque está el lugar clausurado- Dijo Mike preocupado

-Todo por culpa de el- Dijo Freddy apuntando a Foxy

-Porque mía?- Dijo Foxy molesto

-Porque te lanzaste como loco sobre el- Dijo Freddy apuntando al conejo

-Porque no lo haría? lastimaron a mi... a la marinera tú no te lanzarías para salvar a tus camaradas- Dijo Foxy algo nervioso

-Am no si me expongo con las personas- Dijo Freddy cruzándose de brazos

-Pues yo si- Dijo Foxy molesto

-Solo por ella queras decir- Dijo Freddy

-No solo por ella tam también por Cristal o por Bonnie- Dijo Foxy defendiéndose

-Si como no- Dijo Freddy

-Ustedes 2 basta de pelear eso no arreglara las cosas- Dijo Cristal

-Tienes razón pequeña- Dijo Foxy acariciando su cabello

-Vamos fuera de aquí de todos modos cerraron el lugar podemos ir a donde quiera- Dijo Lex abriendo la puerta

-Luego los alcanzo chicos- Dijo Chica jalando el brazo de Foxy

-Si está bien- Dijo Cristal empujando a Foxy adentro de partes y servicios

Todos salieron menos estos 2 personajes

-Solo te quería decir que gracias por defenderme- Dijo Chica medio sonrojada

-A no importa tu eres una... buena amiga- Dijo Foxy

-Si una cosita porque notaste que vino "Springtrap"- Chica apunto el conejo

-Yooo solo me asome por oír tanto grito- Dijo Foxy algo nervioso

-Ósea que siempre te asomas a vernos- Dijo Chica con una pequeña risa picarona

-Bueno si, no solo a ti- Dijo Foxy rojo de la vergüenza

-Oh entonces me vez a mi- Dijo Chica acercándose a el

-Si pues siempre me ha gustado como cantas- Dijo Foxy a un rojo

-Y a mí me gusta como actúas para los niños- Dijo Chica abrazándolo

-Gracias- Dijo Foxy

-Te tengo que decir un secreto- Dijo Chica

-Dime- Dijo Foxy extrañado

-Esto- Le robo un beso a Foxy

-Chica yo no sabía que sentías lo mismo- Dijo Foxy con una sonrisa

-Baya baya que tenemos aquí una pareja, no sabía que podían hacer esto los animatronicos, bueno más bien niños- Se escucho una voz ronca y descompuesta proveniente de un rincón

-Springtrap- Dijo Foxy alarmado

-Jajá con que los niños empiezan a enamorarse- Dijo el conejo revelándose de la obscuridad Springtrap

-Chica avisa a los demás yo lo distraeré como pueda- Dijo Foxy en susurro a Chica

Ella asintió y corrió a la puerta

-Chicos Springtrap se volvió a prender y Foxy lo está entreteniendo- Dijo Chica asustada

-Mike ve con las Chicas y los niños a tu oficina puede que no haiga energía en tu oficina pero si reinicias el panel de control podrás prender la electricidad y cerrar las puertas- Dijo Golden apuntando una caja que decía peligro a lado del escenario

-Ok- Dijo Mike fue a la caja para reiniciarlo

-Ustedes vallan a la oficina con Puppet quédense ahí hasta que volvamos- Dijo Freddy a los niños- Chica tu también tendrás que ir- Empujando a su amiga

-No me puedo ir qué pasa si se escapa y que mal herido Foxy- Dijo Chica

-No va quedar así, te lo prometo- Dijo Bonnie

-Solo vete y cuida a los niños si?- Dijo Golden convenciéndola

-Bien- Dijo Chica

-Listo ya hay electricidad vámonos- Dijo Mike agarrando a Puppet de la mano

Los niños corrieron hacia la oficina seguido por Chica, Puppet y Mike

**Fin del capitulo**

**Hello que tal esta la historia? les gusta? pues eso espero por qué empieza lo bueno yupi.**

**Ya vieron la pagina de Scott Cawton nueva imagen de un conejo que parece Bonnie los veo en un nuevo capítulo Sayonara :D**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU OPINION n.n**


	5. Modificación de recuerdos y la muerte de

Problemas técnicos

**HOLA LECTORES DEL MUNDO HOY LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN NOS VEMOS ABAJO**

Capitulo 5 "Modificacion de recuerdos y la muerte de un buen amigo"

Chica había salido de la habitación, Springtrap iba ir tras ella pero Foxy se le puso enfrente

-Sigues igual de entrometido cuando te mate- Dijo Springtrap con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Porque yo tengo el coraje de enfrentarte solo- Dijo Foxy cerrando la puerta

-Oh enserio también es el mismo coraje cuando mordiste a ese niño- Dijo Springtrap en tono grave

-Yo no eh mordido a nadie de que hablas- Dijo Foxy

-Estás seguro pues yo estaba ahí cuando sucedió eso y fue un tanto diferente- Dijo Springtrap mientras se ponía obscura la sala

-Qué rayos?- Dijo Foxy

-Realmente no lo recuerdas Foxy mordiste ese niño que ahora los vigila como guardia nocturno- Dijo Springtrap mostrando la cueva pirata

-Como es que la cueva este aquí- Dijo Foxy medio confundido

-Son tus memorias Foxy- Dijo Springtrap con una sonrisa de Foxy

En el escenario estaba Foxy contando las historias y jugando con los niños hasta que

**Foxy:** Arg niños que les parece si lesss cuentoo unasss historiasss

**Niño con capucha: **Ay que aburrido vámonos con los demás animatronicos

**Niños: **Si vamos con Freddy

Se fueron todos excepto un niño pequeño con una banda un garfio de plástico y una camiseta de Foxy **(Yo quiero una camiseta de esas) **

**Niño:** De que va ser capitán Foxy?

**Foxy: **Tu no te aburres de mis espectáculooss

**Niño: **Porque me aburrirías?

**Foxy: **Como te llamas marineroo?

**Niño: **Michael pero me gusta que me digan Mike

**Foxy: **Mike acércate no tengas miedo

**Mike:** Porque le tendría miedo? Tu eres mi héroe

**Foxy:** Tu héroe?

**Mike: **Si, cuando crezca quiero ser igual de valiente que tu

**Foxy:** Oh enserio supongo que serás el más valiente de todos

**Mike: **Enserio- Se acerca a el

**Foxy: **Si

**Guardia: **Niño no te acerques al robot

**Mike: **Foxy?

Foxy abrió su mandíbula y mordió a Mike a la cabeza, el guardia apago a Foxy y lo quito de enzima el niño sangraba llamaron a urgencias, afortunadamente Mike siguió vivo pero daño su ovulo frontal. Mientras que ah Foxy lo dejaron fuera de servicio

-No yo jamás- Dijo Foxy asustado de sus acciones

-Está en tus recuerdos distorsionados es por eso que no lo recuerdas- Dijo Springtrap

En ese momento se disperso la obscuridad y la cueva dejando ver las cabezas de repuesto

-Yo mordí a Mike- Pensó Foxy con lagrimas en sus ojos

Se oyen golpes en la puerta

-Foxy abre la puerta- Dijo Freddy

-Shhh- Puso el dedo en su boca Springtrap y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

Freddy rompió la puerta para ver Springtrap riendo sádicamente y Foxy en el suelo

Mientras que en la oficina

-Prende las cámaras Mike- Dijo Chica con un tono de desesperación

-Ya voy espera- Dijo Mike conectando la tableta con los cables que serian las de las cámaras

-Ya Mike- Dijo Puppet

-Listo- Prendió la tableta

-Ponla de Partes y servicios- Dijo Cristal

Mike puso la cámara de partes y servicios pero solamente había estática

-Porque hay estática?- Pregunto Lex

-No lo sé porque falla, maldita maquina- Dijo Mike buscando la configuración de las cámaras y desbloque otras cámaras que no habían sido activadas

-Y esas cámaras nunca las había visto- Dijo Puppet señalando una que esta encima de partes y servicios

-Nose a de ser una de las camaras bloquedas como la de la cocina- Dijo Mike presiono la camara

-Ahy esta mi caja- Dijo Puppet señalando la cámara

De repente sale volando Golden contra la caja tenía un aspecto desastroso le falta gran parte la pierna derecha, el brazo izquierdo y la oreja derecha, Springtrap aparece lo agarra del cuello

-Sueltame maldito- Dijo Golden con dificultad

-Ah Gabriel eres más debil que lo que recordaba que los niños te han ablandado- Dijo Springtrap con ironía en su voz

-No te... atrevaz a... tocarlos- Dijo Golden mientras tosia aceite

-Claro que no dejare lo divertido para el ultimo no te preocupes- Dijo Springtrap atraveso su puño al estomago de Golden y sacando la fuente de energia de Golden dejando caer el cuerpo de Golden sin vida

-GOLDEN!- Grito Puppet al ver el cuerpo de Golden caer

Springtrap se dirigio a la caja musical y la encendio ocasionado un apagon en Puppet cayendo al suelo

-Puppet!?- Dijo Mike atrapando a Puppet

-Mike la cancion la desactiva pero cuando no suena al principio no reconoce quien esta enfrente de ella, si te ve te va a matar- Dijo Chica un poco preocupada

-Pero porque?- Dijo Lex

-Porque viste de morado igual que el asesino- Dijo Cristal

-Como sabes eso?- Dijo Nian a su amiga

-Me lo contaron- Dijo Cristal

-Mike debes salir de aqui- Dijo Chica

-Pero... pero...- Dijo Mike con tartamudeo

-Pero nada! mira Mike se que te gusta Puppet pero te matara si te ve con ese traje, debes salir de aqui ahora!- Dijo Chica gritandole

-Argh esta bien- Dijo Mike salio corriendo pero las ultimas notas de la caja de musica habian sonado despertando a Puppet con los ojos blancos

-Puppet espera no..- Dijo Chica pero era envano Puppet no estaba fue a perseguir al asustado de Mike pero no tenía salida la puerta de atras estaba cerrada

-Abrete maldita sea- Pensaba Mike con desesperación Puppet estaba detras de el para atacarlo pero una mano blanca se mi destrozada mostrando un poco el endosqueleto que pertenecía una zorra blanca paro el golpe de Puppet

-Puppet reaciona esta no eres tu- Dijo la zorra

-Mangle eres tu?- Dijo Puppet cuando volvio la normalidad

-Por poco- Pensaba Mike sudando

-Mike lo siento yo no se lo que paso- Dijo Puppet apenada por lo que paso

-Mo hay problema- Dijo Mike mientras temblaba

-Mangle donde habias estado y los Toy donde estan?- Dijo Puppet

-Estabamos en el sotanó apagados pero alguien nos prendío y te sorprendera al saber quien fue- Dijo Mangle

-Quien fue?- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Golden- Dijo Mangle con una sonrisa

**Continuara **

**Ya se fue muy harcort la historia muy triste sobre todo en la muerte de Golden y los supuestos recuerdos de Foxy sobre la mordida bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Por cierto la imagen de Foxy Nightmare da mucho miedo aparte que esta horrible**

**Foxy: Aquien dices horrible**

**Sky: A ti hermanito- Sacudiendo su cabello-**

**Foxy: Deja mi sensual cabello**

**Sky: Jaja buen chiste**

**Foxy: No es chiste :(**

**Sky: A no, bueno me equivoque XD**

**Chica: Mejor despide el capitulo**

**Sky: Oh si bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Chao chao**

**Chica: Adios**

**Foxy: Hasta la siguiente**

**Sky: No me copien bueno ya adios**


	6. Cual sera el plan?

Problemas técnicos

**HOLA LECTORES DEL MUNDO HOY LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO CAMBIE LA FORMA DE ESCRIBIRLO YA QUE SE ME HIZO MAS FACIL HARLO ASI MAS CLASICO CON UN TOQUE SUPER GENIAL Y HERMOSO, Y UNA HISTORIA CON SUSPENSO **

**Kittycat: Suspenso yey amo el suspenso y el gore GORE!**

**Skynight: Jamás me dejan presentar bien los capítulos l:**

**Kittycat: I´m Sorry es que mencionan Gore y me emociono XD**

**Skynight: Pero no mencione... sabes que, ve con tu novio que te tiene una sorpresa **

**Kittycat: Voy!**

**Se va***

**Skynight: Ahora si aclarar dudas**

**(amynya2750): ¿Como es Mike físicamente?**

**Respuesta:**

**Sinceramente yo pensaba que estaba calvo pero mi hermana decía no es calvo así que Mike es de cabello castaño, blanco, ojos azules, uniforme morado fuerte, zapatos negros y una gorra de seguridad morada.**

**(amynya2750): ¿Cuantos años tenía Mike y cuantos tiene?**

**Respuesta:**

**En "la supuesta mordida" tenía unos 4 años y ahora tiene 21 años**

**(amynya2750): ¿Siguen adentro las almas o no?**

**Si siguen dentro ya que pensaban que si descansaban al cielo no estarían juntos**

**Sin más distracciones empecemos... n.n**

Capitulo 6

**Puppet:** Cuando fue eso?

**Mangle: **Hace como 5 min más o menos

**Mike:** Pero como..- Fue interrumpido por Mangle

**Mangle: **Como nos encontró antes de que lo despedazaran? pues digamos que primero lo despedazaron y luego nos encontró

**Puppet:** Como?- Preguntó desesperada

**Mangle:** Solo era una ilusión así que en realidad fue su espíritu- Contestó tranquilamente

**Puppet:** Debemos volver con los demás

**Mangle: **Si claro

Mientras que en la oficina

**Cristal: **Chica van a volver?- Dijo preocupada

**Chica:** Claro van volver y muy pronto- Tenía una sonrisa

**Nian: **Chica quienes son ellos?- Dijo en un tono preocupado

**Chica: **Quienes?

Chica volteo por todos lados hasta que vio la ventana izquierda había un conejo azul destrozado, un oso café destrozado, una gallina amarilla sucia y algo desalineada

**Chica: **Ya se son mis amigos no hay nada que temer niños- Chica abrió la puerta

**Conejo azul:** Ho- la Chi... chica- Saludo con tartamudeando

**Chica: **Hola Bonbon, miren chicos ellos son las nuevas versiones animatronicos de nosotros, el perico es Lex, la osa es Pandy, la coneja es Nian y la zorrita es Cristal

**Todos los niños: **Hola

**Chica:** Niños ellos son... eran las versiones nuevas de nosotros la conejita es Bonbon, el oso Frederick y la pollita es Cachi

**Versiones 0.2: **Ho-la

**Chica:** Chicos que hacen aquí? creí que estaban destruidos

**Frederick**: Claro di-gamos que no nos des-peda-zaron creían si volvían a fallar necesitarían los rem-plazos

**Chica: **Bueno ahora no necesitaran nada cerraron el lugar y dudo que el jefe valla arreglar este disparate

**Cachi:** Pero ahora tenemos que parar a Spring- trap

**Chica: **Tienes razón pero cómo?

**Lex:** Podemos pelear

**Chica:** No, no los pienso en poner en peligro por lo menos ustedes no

Llegan Mangle, Puppet y Mike

**Mike: **Hola niños ya llegue, am ahí mas de ellos o son todos?

**Bonbon: **Solo falta Ballon boy está en la cocina consiguiendo sartenes... sartenes

**Mike:** Ah ok eso lo aclara todo gracias

**Bonbon: **De nada

**Chica: **Chicos necesitamos un plan para desactivarlo para siempre

**Puppet:** Tengo una idea

Puppet agarra una hoja de papel y un lápiz y explica detalladamente su plan. Cuando Puppet termino todos se pusieron de acuerdo con lo que iban hacer

Los niños fueron rápido a la cocina donde se toparon con un niño

**Niño**: Hola soy Ballon boy pero díganme Bb sería una abreviación de mi nombre

**Lex:** Mucho gusto Bb soy Lex y ellos son mis amigos

**Cristal: **Luego las presentaciones Lex tenemos que ir y ayudar a Puppet

**Lex:** Claro perdón bueno luego nos vemos Bb

Los niños buscaron la salsa de tomate, un cuchillo, carne y gelatina rosa

**Nian: **Eso es todo verdad?

**Pandy: **Si. Ahora la siguiente parte de plan vamos a la entrada

**Cristal:** Se te olvido algo

**Pandy: **Que cosa?

**Cristal:** La tela morada

**Fin del capítulo**

**Yey por fin vengo pero eh estado ocupada así que no lo eh podido subir en compensación les subiré la otra historia hoy mismo, espero que me perdonen por ser un poco más corto de lo que estan acostumbrados, falta de inspirsacion, bueno nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo adiosito! Los amo!**


End file.
